


Tommy's type

by Tubboxing



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Feelings Realisation, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubboxing/pseuds/Tubboxing
Summary: Tommy has always sought after perfect girls with perfect smiles. One day in Brighton is all it takes to realise that's not what he wants anymore.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 203





	Tommy's type

Tommy wouldn’t say he was picky when it came to people he had crushes on, he just had incredibly high standards. He liked women who weren’t too short, 5’4 at least, women with long hair and slim waists, beautiful smiles and big blue eyes. All throughout his schooling those were the girls he sought out, the ones he entered relationships spanning a couple months with. They were beautiful, sophisticated and just what Tommy wanted.

He sat in a cafe with Wilbur in Brighton, the elder boy having agreed to meet Tommy again, this time with Tubbo. The cafe had a classic 50s feel to it, with the stereotypical booths and waitresses and waiters in those pastel shirts that are iconic to TV. When Tommy first came in he was apprehensive of the harsh ornate nature of its interior but the longer he sits at a booth the more he understands Wilbur’s attachment to the quaint cafe. 

“We’ve never really spoken about girls before.” Wilbur humoured, snapping Tommy out of his observation as the elder took a sip of his coffee. Tommy’s nose scrunched at the thought of the bitter liquid, his drink of choice being a milkshake, making him feel more like a child than he already did in Wilbur’s presence.

Tommy tore his mind away from the steaming mug clutched in Wilbur’s large hands and shrugged nonchalantly, “Not much to say really, I have really high standards when it comes to relationships, I don’t think I could ever date someone who’s messy or clumsy.” Just as he finished speaking a large bang could be heard from the front door of the Cafe as someone fell through it. The noise caught Tommy’s attention and his eyes fell upon the clumsy brunette as they stood themselves up, a blush high on their cheekbones. Tommy’s eyes widened as he recognised Tubbo, feeling his face heat up at the sight of the cute lad. 

“So much for not liking someone who’s clumsy.” Wilbur snickered into his drink, causing the blonde to turn and glare at him. 

“I am not into Tubbo!” He whisper-yells as the brunette made their way over to their table. Tommy smiles brightly and stands to pull the shorter boy into a hug. Once the boy was in his arms it was hard for Tommy to not think about how well they fit in them. Tommy could perfectly rest his chin on Tubbo’s mess of hair. Wilbur clears his throat and the two pull away from each other, Tubbo embraces Wilbur in a quick hug before sitting in the booth beside Tommy who had slid back onto the bench. 

“Sorry I’m late! My train was delayed.” Tubbo explained, still panting and clearly embarrassed from his fall. “What were you guys talking about?” 

Tommy flushed and shook his head at Wilbur who only smirked. “Oh we were just talking about Tommy’s type.” Wilbur looked so smug and Tommy wanted to do nothing but smack the expression off of his face. 

“His type?” Tubbo questioned curiously. 

“Yeah what kind of girl is he into.” Wilbur affirmed, his smirk only growing. 

“He has a type of girl he’s into?” Tubbo’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Mhm, he’s into those stereotypical perfect blonde women.” Tommy _hated_ him. 

“I hate you so fucking much Wilbur.” Tommy groaned with a glare shooting Wilbur’s way. 

“Oh but we never spoke about what type of _guy_ you’re into.” Now Tommy definitely hated him. 

“You’re into guys?” Tubbo sounded surprised and rightfully so, Tommy hadn’t even considered the possibility before let alone spoken to Tubbo about it. 

“Yeah Tommy do you want to tell us about your ideal man?” Wilbur knew full well that Tommy did not want to talk about his ideal man. 

“The complete fucking opposite of you Wilbur.” Tommy snapped, placing the base of his palms into his eye sockets and rubbing harshly. 

“Awh come on! A genuine answer.” Wilbur continued to tease playfully. 

“You’re an adult bullying a child right now.” Tommy lifted his head to glare at Wilbur as he spoke but was quick to place his head back down. 

“You’ll have to talk about it at some point Tommy.” Wilbur used his pointer finger to poke at Tommy’s wrist. 

“He doesn’t want to talk about it and that’s okay.” Tubbo smiled, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Let’s talk about something else.” The topic change was welcome. Tommy had no clue how he felt and didn’t want to verbalise that confusion. 

The touch on his shoulder burnt like fire, a warmth spreading over him in gentle waves. Tubbo’s touch was nice, something unfamiliar and yet it felt so incredibly safe. Tubbo’s hand slides off of his shoulder, not stopping contact until the very tips of his fingers are pulled away. The lingering contact set Tommy’s mind whirring, why did he take so long to pull away? 

“What are we doing today?” Tubbo asks excitedly, his energy radiating off him in blinding rays. 

“I figured we’d just go to the arcade again.” Wilbur shrugged, pushing his fringe out of his face. “I thought if I was going to be babysitting I might as well do it properly.”

The two ignored Wilbur’s comment, Tommy with a roll of his eyes and Tubbo by continuing to talk. “Is Niki meeting us there?” Tommy had almost forgotten they were meeting Niki, too caught up in his excitement to see Tubbo again. 

\--------

The rest of the time spent in the cafe and the walk to the arcade were a blur to Tommy, all he could recall is the crinkle of Tubbo’s eyes as he smiled and the way the shorter seemed to cling closely to his own side. He was too lost in his adoration for Tubbo to even engage in a conversation, something that had Wilbur’s smug smirk still lingering on his face. Tommy would hit him if it weren’t for Tubbo’s presence. 

“Niki!” Tubbo’s excited exclamation wiped the scowl off of Tommy’s expression from the thought of his smug friend and instead replaced it with a faint smile as he turned to face the German girl. 

Niki waved shyly as Tubbo ran up to her, Tommy watched as the two shared a hug and began chatting animatedly. He smiles fondly, breaking out of his Tubbo vision when he feels a thump to his right shoulder. 

“Come on casanova, stop staring creepily.” Wilbur teased, setting off towards Niki and Tubbo. Tommy rolled his eyes, calling Wilbur a bitch underneath his breath but following behind nonetheless. 

“Hey Wil, Tommy.” Niki greeted with a sweet smile. Wilbur pulled Niki into a hug, dwarfing the girl and squeezing her tightly. Tommy offered an awkward wave way too small to even be considered a proper wave, he was not as confident in person as his online persona made him seem. 

“Lets go waste our money on scamming machines placed there under the guise of entertainment.” Wilbur cheered, his arm wrapped around Niki’s shoulders. 

“What a great way to look at an arcade.” Tubbo mused with a snort. _God, even his snorts are cute._ Tommy thought resentfully. They began to make their way into the arcade, Tubbo’s fingers grasped around Tommy’s wrist loosely, unknowingly setting his skin aflame as he tugged the blonde into the establishment. 

The arcade was alive with the post pandemic buzz that Tommy had grown accustomed to, people glad to be able to experience the things that were banned for most of 2020 filled the space. Laughter and whirring of machines rang louder than Tommy’s thoughts in his own head. He got lost in the bright colours as Tubbo dragged him along to whatever machine he wanted to go to. Many people always thought Tommy the leader of their friendship but the truth being that Tommy was always helpless but to do whatever Tubbo wanted, refusing to disappoint his excitable friend. 

The two stood in front of a set of claw machines filled with minecraft themed toys, Tubbo desperate to get the minecraft bee plush that sat amongst other soft toys, huffing out irritated breaths as he dropped it for the fifth time, they finally seemed to give up. Tommy watched as Tubbo stalked off to where Niki and Wilbur sat at some 2p machines. He turned to the machine that has caused Tubbo anguish and slotted in a pound coin, determined to get the bee. He spent almost all of the time he had angling the claw before letting it fall, easily picking up the bee and dropping it into the prize slot. Tommy grinned proudly, deciding what else to get with his two other choices. He decided to pick up the cow too, effortlessly winning that prize too. With his last attempt he got a second cow plush, one for each of them. 

As soon as he had the three toys in his arms he realised how cheesy the act was. If Wilbur made fun of him before he was definitely going to get teased further. Tommy took a deep breath, shaking off his nerves before making his way back to his friends. 

“Toby.” The boy spun on his heels, taking his attention from the machine Niki was sliding pennies into, as he heard his name being called. With a slight pink to his cheeks Tommy extended his arm out, offering Tubbo the bee and one of the cows. Tubbo’s eyes lit up as he set his eyes upon the offered goods. 

“Oh my god, Tommy!” Tubbo grabbed a hold of the toys, holding them close to his chest. “Thank you so much.” The smile on Tubbo’s face made it more than worth it so he shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand as if saying that it was no big deal. 

Tommy spots Wilbur over Tubbo’s shoulder laughing to himself, whispering to Niki and clearly keeping her updated on Tommy’s inner turmoil. He looks away and down to the cow in his own hands, realising pathetically he’d got them matching cows. 

“You two are adorable.” Wilbur announced, his smile evident in his tone of voice. Tommy flushed, scowling and looking to the floor on his right, embarrassed beyond belief. 

“Wil let the kids fall in love.” Niki attempted to whisper but failed, making Tommy sputter nonsensical words. He couldn’t refute that it wasn’t what he was doing so instead turned and walked away, heading towards a basketball game where he could distract himself. 

——-

An hour later they were all done with the arcade, Wilbur having bought Tommy a replacement vlog gun with his tickets after its destruction the previous year. Tommy grinned proudly as he walked down the streets of Bristol, cow in one hand and plastic gun in the other. He chatted happily with Tubbo, any awkwardness seemingly forgotten as the two reminisce on the fun day. 

They reach the coastline, February chill biting harshly at the top of Tommy’s nose and ears, he was grateful for the coat pulled tightly around his body which he sunk into. Tommy looked at Tubbo who seemed to be staring longingly at Wilbur and Niki, he followed Tubbo’s eye line and watched as Wilbur placed his hat on Niki’s head. Did Tubbo want a girlfriend he could do that sort of thing with? Tommy frowned at the thought, turning his head to the sea as it thrashed against the coast. It certainly wasn’t beach weather today, the smell of the sea was rich in the air as the wind wafted into Tommy’s face, undoubtedly ruining his already mussed hair. 

Tommy felt an arm slip around his, clinging tightly to the fabric of his coat. He looked down to see a shivering Tubbo clinging to him, his head pressed against Tommy’s shoulder. 

“Cold?” Tommy asked in a soft voice. Tubbo nodded, their eyes trained on the ocean. Tommy hummed, stepping around and pulling Tubbo into his arms. God, it was getting hard for Tommy to continue to pass this off as platonic. Tubbo hugged into Tommy, letting out a sigh as heat obviously washed over his body. Tommy rested his chin on top of Tubbo’s head, now able to see Wilbur who kept making mocking kissing actions at him as Niki stood beside him taking photos. Tommy would have to ask her to send them to him later. 

“Thank you for today.” Tubbo’s voice was muffled by the fabric of Tommy’s coat. 

“It’s cool big man, I’ve missed you.” Tommy confessed, squeezing Tubbo’s shoulders. 

“Missed you too.” Tubbo's voice got even happier at Tommy’s admission. 

“Come on guys, we should eat dinner so Tommy doesn’t get home too late.” The two reluctantly pulled apart, sharing a sweet smile before following the other two off of the beach. 

\------

It was only once home that Tommy let himself consider the weight of the day's events. His room was dark, only illuminated by the mechanical glow of his mobile phone which lay to rest by his side. Whilst laying in bed, stuffed cow in his arms and music pulsing in his ears he considered his feelings for Tubbo. The human ball of light had been the most consistent thing in his life since they met, never leaving his side when he needed him. 

A cover of Baby I’m yours by Arctic Monkeys lulls through Tommy’s earphones making his stomach lurch. Each lyric struck like thunder in his chest. If this is what falling in love is, Tommy isn’t sure he likes it. The uncomfortable twisting in his stomach and chest made breathing feel nigh impossible. This felt different to when he got crushes on girls, he thought maybe it was because Tubbo was a boy but quickly dismissed it. Everything just felt more real, like his feelings put more at stake this time. 

Tommy picks up his phone and opens it to see the photos Niki had sent him from the day. The expression on his face was pathetic. A lovesick smile played on his lips and a pink in his cheeks not just from the nip of the chilled air. If he ever had any doubts about his feelings this picture dismissed them. Tommy looked like a helpless puppy, holding Tubbo as if he was his most treasured possession. Tommy wished Tubbo was his. 

Tommy placed his phone back down, staring at the darkness of his ceiling, trying desperately to void his mind of any thoughts. It stressed him out to think like this for so long. He would shelf these emotions for now, maybe come back to them when he doesn’t feel like the world is screaming at him and whilst he remains silent his lungs still manage to burn like fire. 

\-------

He ends up shelving the thoughts for three months. Tommy tries his best not to let the unlocked feelings complicate his and Tubbo’s relationship and manages to do so successfully. The night they resurface is not exceptional in any way except for the fact that the two teens are already in bed. The time in the top corner of his phone screen informed that it was quarter past 1 in the morning, a little earlier than he’d normally get into bed. He was talking to Tubbo through messages like he would each night but he didn’t want to just message anymore. 

Tommy: hey, can we video call? 

Tubbo: sure! Is everything alright?

Tommy: yeah just miss your face. 

As soon as the message had been read his phone lit up with a FaceTime request from Tubbo. He pressed accept the second it popped up, watching as the loading screen transformed into Tubbo’s partially lit up face. The boy was clearly laying down too, their hair ruffled and sheets pulled up around him as he lay on his left side. His left arm was clearly holding his phone whilst the other stayed clutching something close to his chest. 

“Is that the bee I got you?” Tommy asks curiously. He revels in the way that Tubbo’s face reddens through the screen. 

“Oh! Yeah I sleep with it every night.” Tubbo admits chewing gently on his bottom lip and looking down to the bee they hold in his clutches.

“You do?” Tommy was nearly speechless. He wasn’t aware that the bee had meant that much as Tubbo had never brought it up after he procured it. 

“Yeah. Henry is behind me too.” Tubbo reached behind him to reveal the plush cow which matched the one that sat to rest in Tommy’s own bed. 

“Wait you named him Henry?” Tommy was truly dumbfounded. If he wasn’t already in love with Tubbo he reckons that would have been the thing to have done it. 

“He makes me think of you so yeah I did.” Tubbo shrugged, placing the cow back behind him. 

“Toby I’m in love with you.” Tommy blurted hopelessly. 

“What.” Tubbo’s face swung back to look at Tommy with wide eyes and a slack jaw in his shock. 

“I’m literally head over heels infatuated with you.” Tommy paused hoping Tubbo would say something. When he didn’t, Tommy pressed on. “You're the one thing constantly going through my mind. I can’t stop thinking about you. I don’t know how you’ve done it but you’ve made me fall in love with you.”

Tubbo flushed a deep red. “I thought your type was pretty, perfect girls. I didn’t think I stood a chance.” 

“Yeah my type for guys is apparently short, cute brunettes who fall through cafe doors and suck at claw machines.” Tommy chuckled trying to seem composed when his mind was sent whirring. Tubbo didn’t seem disgusted, that’s a good thing right? 

Tubbo flushes in embarrassment and scoffs. “I guess my type is tall blondes who bully me on camera but are massive simps off camera.”

Tommy gasps. “I am not a simp!” 

“At least you know I meant you.” Tubbo’s smile is so incredibly sweet that Tommy’s teeth ache at the sight. 

Tubbo was right, he had just assumed it was him. But it seems like that was the correct assumption so he paid it no mind.

“I’d normally joke that it was obviously me because who wouldn’t love me but I just want you to know I’m glad it’s me. I don’t think I could handle you wanting to be with anyone else.” 

“It’s a good thing you’re who I want then.” Tubbo beamed, squeezing the bee in his arms right. 

Tommy looked at the bee and frowned. “I can’t believe I’m jealous of a minecraft bee right now.” 

Tubbo cackled loudly, his head tilting back in delight. He seemed to remember it was the middle of the night and smacked a hand over his mouth. They quickly composed themselves, smiling sweetly at Tommy through the camera. “Am I going to have to get used to you saying stuff like that now?”

Tommy nodded softly, “I can’t keep it locked up in my head anymore.” He knew his cheeks were flushed but tried his best not to feel embarrassed, Tubbo liked him back after all. 

“How long have you been feeling like this?” Tommy understood Tubbo’s curiosity, he too wanted to know where the feelings had stemmed from. 

“Since the moment you fell through the cafe doors in Brighton.” Tommy recalled fondly of that day, it had been one the best days of Tommy’s life so far, not including the one right now. 

“Oh my god that’s so embarrassing!” Tubbo groaned, burying his face on the top of the bee plush in an attempt to hide his burning cheeks. 

“It was cute.” Tommy chuckled. “What about you?” Tubbo lifted his head to look back at Tommy. 

“I think in the back of my head I always knew. I just didn’t really think anything of it until we met up the first time, I think that really confirmed it for me.” Hearing Tubbo’s explanation made him feel stupid for not realising it sooner. Maybe they could have been together sooner. Wait, were they together now?

“Are we boyfriends now?” Tommy blurted, his brain to mouth filter clearly lacking tonight. 

Tubbo smiled wide. “I hope so.” Tommy replicated Tubbo’s grin and briefly thought that his jaw was going to ache from all the smiling he had been doing tonight. 

“Boyfriends, then.” Tommy hummed, his eyes taking over the soft features on his _boyfriend’s_ face. Tommy froze suddenly. 

“What?” Tubbo asked, his voice thick with concern. 

“Wilbur is going to tease the shit out of me.” He groaned, mushing his face into his pillow best he could. The sound of Tubbo’s laughter ringing through the receiver was the only thing he needed to feel better. 


End file.
